Surfer Jeff (video)/Gallery
Prologue SamMoranin2012.jpg|Sam Moran TheWigglesLogo-SurferJeff.jpg|The Wiggles Logo WigglesIsland.jpg|Wiggles Island TheWigglesSurfing.jpg|Scene 1: Start JeffinSurferJeff.jpg|Jeff MurrayinSurferJeff.jpg|Murray AnthonyinSurferJeff.jpg|Anthony GreginSurferJeff.jpg|Greg TheWiggleFriendsSurfing.jpg|The Wiggle Friends Surfing DorothyinSurferJeff.jpg|Dorothy the Dinosaur CaptainFeatherswordinSurferJeff.jpg|Captain Feathersword WagsinSurferJeff.jpg|Wags the Dog HenryinSurferJeff.jpg|Henry the Octopus GinotheGenie.jpg|Gino the Genie JeffSurfing.jpg|Jeff surfing SurferJefftitlecard.jpg|Title card SurferJefftitlecard2.jpg|Title card #2 JonseytheRooster.jpg|Jonsey the Rooster TheWigglesinSurferJeff.jpg|The Wiggles in their sleeping bags HereComeOurFriends-Prologue.jpg|The Wiggles talking about the beach party HereComeOurFriends-Prologue2.jpg|Jeff calling out The Wiggle Friends DorothyinHereComeOurFriends.jpg|Dorothy the Dinosaur TheWigglesinSurferJeff2.jpg|The Wiggles wearing sun hats and shorts WagsinHereComeOurFriends.jpg|Wags the Dog HenryinHereComeOurFriends.jpg|Henry the Octopus TheUnforgottenWigglesinSurferJeff.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles TheS.SFeatherswordinSurferJeff.jpg|The S.S Feathersword CaptaininHereComeOurFriends.jpg|Captain on the S.S Feathersword TheWigglesandHenryinSurferJeff.jpg|The Wiggles and Henry HereComeOurFriends(Original).jpg|"Here Come Our Friends" Beach Party DorothytheDinosaur'sBeachParty-Prologue.jpg|Jeff introducing "Dorothy the Dinosaur's Beach Party" DorothytheDinosaur'sBeachParty.jpg|Scene 2: Having Fun GregandMurrayinSurferJeff.jpg|Greg playing bongo bucket and Murray playing Maton acoustic guitar CaptainandDorothyinSurferJeff.jpg|Captain and Dorothy CaptainandAnthonyinSurferJeff.jpg|Captain and Anthony GregPlayingBongoBucket.jpg|Greg playing bongo bucket TheWigglesandWagsinSurferJeff.jpg|The Wiggles and Wags DorothyandHenry8.jpg|Dorothy and Henry CaptainandHenry13.jpg|Captain and Henry CaptainandWags5.jpg|Captain and Wags Up,Down,TurnAround-Prologue.jpg|Jeff sleeping Up,Down,TurnAround-Prologue2.jpg|Jeff awake Up,Down,TurnAround-VideoClip.jpg|"Up, Down, Turn Around" CaptainFeatherswordinSurferJeff2.jpg|Captain Feathersword Gino the Genie & The Picnic TheMiniFoxiePuppyDance-Prologue.jpg|The Wiggles & Captain Feathersword MurrayandAnthony13.jpg|Murray talking about the bottle TheMiniFoxiePuppyDance.jpg|"The Mini Foxie Puppy Dance" TheMiniFoxiePuppyDance2.jpg|Wags being chased by dogs TheMiniFoxiePuppyDance3.jpg|Jeff being chased by dogs TheMiniFoxiePuppyDance4.jpg|Anthony being chased by dogs TheMiniFoxiePuppyDance5.jpg|Anthony, Jeff, Fergus and Junior FergusField.jpg|Fergus Field JuniorField.jpg|Junior Field TheWigglesandtheMagicBottle.jpg|The Wiggles with a magic bottle TheWigglesandGinotheGenie.jpg|Scene 3: The Wiggles Meet Gino the Genie GinotheGenie2.jpg|Gino the Genie AnthonyandJeffinSurferJeff.jpg|Anthony & Jeff SurferJeff-Picnic.jpg|Scene 4: Picnic TheWigglesinSurferJeff3.jpg|The Wiggles with long pants TheNonrealisticWigglesinSurferJeff.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles Dr.JohnnyTaitz.jpg|Dr. Johnny Taitz Ooey,Ooey,OoeyAllergies!-Prologue.jpg|The Wiggles talking about allergies Ooey,Ooey,OoeyAllergies!.jpg|"Ooey, Ooey, Ooey Allergies!" GregandJeffinSurferJeff2.jpg|Greg and Jeff GregandAnthonyinSurferJeff.jpg|Greg and Anthony GregandCaptainFeatherswordinSurferJeff.jpg|Greg and CF Ooey,Ooey,OoeyAllergies!2.jpg|Murray and Gino Ooey,Ooey,OoeyAllergies!3.jpg|The Wiggles, Gino & CF at the Sydney Harbour Ooey,Ooey,OoeyAllergies!5.jpg|Anthony, Greg, Jeff, and Captain playing air guitar Ooey,Ooey,OoeyAllergies!4.jpg|Greg singing MurrayandGreg10.jpg|Greg and Murray holding peanut butter GregandGinotheGenie.jpg|Greg and Gino AnthonyandJeffinSurferJeff2.jpg|Anthony and Jeff JeffandGreg2.jpg|Jeff and Greg GregandCaptainFeatherswordinSurferJeff2.jpg|Greg and Captain #2 CaptainFeatherswordandGinotheGenie.jpg|Captain and Gino MurrayandGinotheGenie.jpg|Murray and Gino MurrayinSurferJeff4.jpg|Murray SydneyHarbourBridge.jpg|The Sydney Harbor Bridge It'sPeanutButter!-Prologue.jpg|Murray introducing "It's Peanut Butter!" It'sPeanutButter!.jpg|"It's Peanut Butter!" ILoveOranges-Prologue.jpg|Gino talking about oranges ILoveOranges.jpg|"I Love Oranges" MangoWalk-Prologue.jpg|Anthony introducing "Mango Walk" MangoWalk-Prologue2.jpg|The Wiggles, Captain and Gino running DorothyandGinotheGenie.jpg|Dorothy and Gino the Genie MangoWalk.jpg|"Mango Walk" MurrayinSurferJeff2.jpg|Murray in mango costume MangoWalk2.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword JeffinSurferJeff2.jpg|Jeff in mango costume GreginSurferJeff2.jpg|Greg in mango costume CaptainFeatherswordinSurferJeff3.jpg|Captain in mango costume AnthonyinSurferJeff2.jpg|Anthony in mango costume Banananana-Prologue.jpg|Murray dressed up as a banana Banananana.jpg|"Banananana" Banananana2.jpg|The Wiggles, Captain Feathersword and Gino chasing each other AnthonyPlayingBeanbagDrum.jpg|Anthony playing beanbag drum MurrayandJeff29.jpg|Murray and Jeff JeffPlayingVineBass.jpg|Jeff playing vine bass JeffSleepinginSurferJeff.jpg|Jeff Sleeping JeffinSurferJeff4.jpg|Jeff talking about traveling What'sTheWeatherToday?-Prologue.jpg|The Wiggles talking about weather AnthonyinSurferJeff4.jpg|Anthony holding umbrella CaptainFeatherswordinSurferJeff4.jpg|Captain holding umbrella GreginSurferJeff4.jpg|Greg holding umbrella What'sTheWeatherToday?.jpg|"What's The Weather Today?" What'sTheWeatherToday?2.jpg|Gino singing "What's The Weather Today?" JeffinSurferJeff3.jpg|Jeff holding umbrella Jeff's 3 Wishes RollingDowntheSandhills-2012Prologue.jpg|Jeff making his 1st wish RollingDowntheSandhills-2012.jpg|Scene 5: Abu Dobbie RollingDowntheSandhills-2012-2.jpg|Murray, Greg & Captain Feathersword RunningUpTheSandhills-2012Prologue.jpg|Murray introducing "Running Up The Sandhills" RunningUpTheSandhills-2012.jpg|Jeff, Anthony & the Genie running up the sandhills RunningUpTheSandhills-2012-2.jpg|Greg, Murray & Captain Feathersword OliveOilIsMySecretIngredient-Prologue.jpg|Jeff making his 2nd wish OliveOilIsMySecretIngredient.jpg|"Olive Oil Is My Secret Ingredient" OliveOilIsMySecretIngredient2.jpg|Greg, Alfonso & Murray BallaBallaBambina-2012Prologue.jpg|Balla Balla Bambina Intro GregandCaptainFeatherswordinSurferJeff3.jpg|Greg and Captain Feathersword Rome,Italy.jpg|Rome, Italy BallaBallaBambina-2012-2.jpg|Gino and Dorothy GreginSurferJeff3.jpg|Greg singing "Balla Balla Bambina" BallaBallaBambina-2012-5.jpg|"Balla Balla Bambina" BallaBallaBambina-2012-3.jpg|Greg and Captain AnthonyinSurferJeff3.jpg|Anthony at the fountain of Rome BallaBallaBambina-2012.jpg|Murray and the dancers MurrayPlayingLute.jpg|Murray playing lute EmmaWatkinsinSurferJeff.jpg|Emma Watkins BallaBallaBambina-2012-4.jpg|Jeff, Murray and Anthony MurrayinSurferJeff3.jpg|Murray at the fountain of Rome BallaBallaBambina-2012-6.jpg|Dorothy dancing BallaBallaBambina-2012-7.jpg|A picture frame C'estWags,C'estBon-2012Prologue.jpg|Jeff making his final wish C'estWags,C'estBon-2012.jpg|"C'est Wags, C'est Bon" C'estWags,C'estBon-2012-2.jpg|Murray, Greg, Captain Feathersword and Dorothy AnthonyandWags6.jpg|Anthony & Wags TheWigglyDancersinSurferJeff.jpg|Wags and The Wiggly Dancers C'estWags,C'estBon-2012-3.jpg|Scene 7: Paris Surfer Jeff! SurferJeff-Prologue.jpg|The Wiggles, Gino and Henry the Octopus Henry'sDance-2012.jpg|"Henry's Dance" AnthonyinSurferJeff6.jpg|Anthony Anthony,GinoandHenry.jpg|Anthony, Gino and Henry GinotheGenieandHenry.jpg|Gino the Genie and Henry JeffFattSurfingatManlyBeach.jpg|Scene 8: Jeff Goes Surfing SurferJeff(song)2.jpg|Greg and Nick the fish SurferJeff(song)4.jpg|Murray playing acoustic guitar AnthonyandGinotheGenie.jpg|Anthony and Gino NickHutchison.jpg|Nick the Fish SurferJeff(song).jpg|"Surfer Jeff" SurferJeff(song)3.jpg|"He's gonna have a wipeout again!" TheAwakeWigglesinSurferJeff.jpg|The Awake Wiggles SurferJeff(song)-Epilogue.jpg|Epilogue of song Flying from Ireland to London AnIrishDinosaurTale-Prologue.jpg|The Wiggles and Gino the Genie BigRedPlaneinSurferJeff.jpg|Big Red Plane EuropeMap.jpg|Scene 9: Ireland, Scotland & London AnIrishDinosaurTale.jpg|"An Irish Dinosaur Tale" JeffandEmma.jpg|Jeff and Emma AnIrishDinosaurTale2.jpg|Murray playing Maton acoustic guitar AnthonyandEmma.jpg|Anthony and Emma GinoandEmma.jpg|Gino and Emma JeffandEmma2.jpg|Jeff and Emma Jeff,GinoandEmma.jpg|Jeff, Gino and Emma Anthony,GinoandEmma.jpg|Anthony, Gino and Emma Greg,DorothyandEmma.jpg|Greg, Dorothy and Emma RedTelephoneBox.jpg|Red telephone box WouldYouLikeToGoToScotland.jpg|"Would You Like To Go To Scotland?" WouldYouLikeToGoToScotland2.jpg|Greg, Scottish Dave and Murray Bagpipes.jpg|Bagpipes GinoPlayingBagpipes.jpg|Gino playing bagpipes ScottishDave.jpg|Scottish Dave WouldYouLikeToGoToScotland3.jpg|Jeff sleeping WouldYouLikeToGoToScotland4.jpg|Anthony and Jeff Scottish dancing LondonBarcarolle4.jpg|Anthony, Jeff & Gino dancing LondonBarcarolle.jpg|"London Barcarolle" LondonBarcarolle2.jpg|Greg and Murray LondonBarcarolle3.jpg|Anthony and Jeff LondonBarcarolle5.jpg|Antonio & Maria Epilogue & End Credits LookBeforeYouGo-Prologue.jpg|Greg and Murray LookBeforeYouGo-Prologue2.jpg|"Beauty mate!" DorothyandWags17.jpg|Dorothy and Wags TheWigglyGroupandGinotheGenie.jpg|The Wiggly Group and Gino TheWiggles,DorothyandGinotheGenie.jpg|The Wiggles, Dorothy and Gino LookBeforeYouGo.jpg|The Wiggles in the Big Red Car DorothyandGinotheGenie2.jpg|Dorothy & Gino LookBeforeYouGo2.jpg|Gino, Dorothy & Captain LookBeforeYouGo3.jpg|Scene 10: Safety on the Road WagsandGinotheGenie.jpg|Wags and Gino TheWiggleFriendsinSurferJeff.jpg|The Wiggle Friends and Gino SurferJeff-ClosingScene.jpg|Closing Scene WaltzingMatilda-2012Prologue.jpg|Gino asking if The Wiggles can grant him a wish SurferJeff-ClosingScene2.jpg|Scene 11: New Shirt Giveaway SurferJeff-Epilogue.jpg|Greg suggests to go behind the tree to change SurferJeff-ClosingScene3.jpg|The Wiggles walking to the tree JeffinNewPurpleSkivvyShirt.jpg|Jeff in his new purple skivvy shirt GreginNewYellowSkivvyShirt.jpg|Greg in his new yellow skivvy shirt MurrayinNewRedSkivvyShirt.jpg|Murray in his new red skivvy shirt AnthonyinNewBlueSkivvyShirt.jpg|Anthony in his new blue skivvy shirt TheUnforgottenWigglesinWaltzingMatilda.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles in their new skivvies WaltzingMatilda-2012.jpg|The Wiggly Group DorothyandAnthonyinSurferJeff.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony Gino,JonseyandCaptainFeathersword.jpg|Gino, Jonesy and Captain Feathersword TheWigglesinWaltzingMatilda.jpg|"Waltzing Matilda" GregandJeffinSurferJeff.jpg|Greg and Jeff SurferJeffEndCredits-MurrayCook.jpg|Murray SurferJeffEndCredits-JeffFatt.jpg|Jeff SurferJeffEndCredits-AnthonyField.jpg|Scene 12: End Credits SurferJeffEndCredits-GregPage.jpg|Greg SurferJeffEndCredits-CaptainFeathersword.jpg|Captain Feathersword SurferJeffEndCredits-GinotheGenie.jpg|Gino SurferJeffEndCredits-DorothytheDinosaur.jpg|Dorothy the Dinosaur SurferJeffEndCredits-WagstheDog.jpg|Wags the Dog SurferJeffEndCredits-HenrytheOctopus.jpg|Henry the Octopus SurferJeff-EndCredits.jpg|End Credits SurferJeff-SongCredits.jpg|Song Credits SurferJeff-SongCredits2.jpg|More Song Credits SurferJeff-SongCredits3.jpg|More Song Credits SurferJeff-SongCredits4.jpg|More Song Credits SurferJeff-SongCredits5.jpg|More Song Credits SurferJeff-SongCredits6.jpg|More Song Credits SurferJeffCredits-MatonLogo.jpg|Maton Logo SamWiggle'sDedicatedCard.jpg|Sam Wiggle's dedicated card JimmyLittleDedicatedCard.jpg|Jimmy Little's dedicated card Bonus Features GregReunites.jpg|Bonus Clip: "Greg Reunites" HotPotato-2012.jpg|Greg singing "Hot Potato" in bonus clip RedMatonAcousticGuitarin2012.jpg|Red Maton guitar TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar-2012.jpg|Greg singing "Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car" in bonus clip GregReunites2.jpg|Clip #2 of "Greg Reunites" GregReunites3.jpg|Clip #3 of "Greg Reunites" GregReunites4.jpg|Clip #4 of "Greg Reunites" HowIGotMyWiggleBack-Interview.jpg|"How I Got My Wiggle Back" interview Anthonyin2012.jpg|Anthony in bonus clip JeffandOakhillCollegeStudents.jpg|"Jeff and the Oakhill College Students" JeffandOakhillCollegeStudents2.jpg|''"Wake Up Jeff!"'' JeffandOakhillCollegeStudents3.jpg|''"Thanks for waking me up, Oakhill College!"'' SurferJeffDVDLaunch.jpg|"Surfer Jeff DVD Launch" WagsTheDogHeLikesToTango-2012.png|Bonus Music Video: "Wags The Dog, He Likes To Tango" WagsTheDogHeLikesToTango-2012-2.png|Jeff, Wags and the Wiggly Dancers WagsTheDogHeLikesToTango-2012-3.png|Anthony the Mime JackBeNimble-2012.png|Anthony in bonus music video JackBeNimble-2012-2.png|Bonus Music Video: "Jack Be Nimble" JillBeNimble-2012.png|Bonus Music Video: "Jill Be Nimble" LookBeforeYouGo-Volkswagen.jpg|Bonus Music Video: "Look Before You Go (Volkswagen Version)" TheWigglesintheVolkswagenBigRedCar.jpg|The Wiggles in the Volkswagen Big Red Car Deleted Scenes AnthonyinSurferJeffDeletedScene.jpg|Anthony dressed up as blueberry AnthonyandJeffinSurferJeffDeletedScene.jpg|Anthony and Jeff AnthonyandGinotheGenieinSurferJeffDeletedScene.jpg|Anthony and Gino CountryGarden-2012.jpg|Deleted Song: "English Country Garden" FrenchBarcarolle-Prologue.jpg|Deleted Scene: The Wiggles and Gino the Genie FrenchBarcarolle.jpg|Deleted Song: "French Barcarolle" FrenchBarcarolle2.jpg|Greg, Murray, Captain & Dorothy singing "French Barcarolle" FrenchBarcarolle3.jpg|Anthony & Jeff JeffandGinotheGenie.jpg|Jeff and Gino FrenchBarcarolle4.jpg|Gino singing "French Barcarolle" FrenchBarcarolle5.jpg|Murray playing Maton acoustic guitar AnthonyinSurferJeffDeletedScene2.jpg|Anthony in Paris, France FrenchBarcarolle6.jpg|Anthony dressed up as a mime JeffinSurferJeffDeletedScene.jpg|Jeff in Paris, France Category:Galleries Category:Video Galleries Category:Bonus Clip Galleries